


Sonako

by sarizzel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Character building, dramatic-angsty backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just an old character submission for something a friend of mine was writing, don't remember much detail from what's in this as I haven't read through but if I need to tag anything or add warnings just say so.</p><p>This and my other old stuff can also been found at my deviant-art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonako

Sonako 

As Sonako lay curled beneath the park bridge in New Orleans's she looked back on her 19 years of   
life, searching for a time in when she wasn't alone... 

Sonako remembered when she was 5 she had a family, what happened? She asked herself as she   
delved deeper into suppressed memories of old times. 

~~She lived in an apartment with her parents and older brother, when she looked at them she could   
only see shadowy outlines, she had forgotten those faces long ago. But she knew for certain that they   
had cat ears and a tail, just like her. 

Sonako's parents where very happy that day. They had sat across from her and her brother, when he   
asked what the big deal was; their Mum and Dad couldn't wait to be out with it. Her Father had said   
that their letters had been answered, there were other feliniods out there, not only that but 3 of   
them lived only 2 hours away from, us. Not only that but the other feliniods had arranged to meet   
with us! Sonako's brother asked endless questions about them, their mother said that their names   
were Renaldo, Brendon and Thea, at these names a chill of dread ran through Sonako's heart and   
soul, as images formed in her mind... 

She could see the old warehouse her mother had said was where they would meet, cold and empty,   
she saw 3 tailless, 2 men and a lady with cardboard cut-out ears and tail, they all pointed guns at   
her parents and brother... ~~where was she~~ Sonako heard laughter and the sobs of her brother,   
she smelt fear radiating from her family. Then 3 loud booms like thunder resounded through the   
building, blood like red rain was everywhere, she turned a saw her family falling to the ground, limp   
and lifeless. The tailless congratulated one another for doing away with 3 more of those 'freaks'. .. 

Sonako came back to reality with a start, turning to her mother, "I don't trust them!" she said, her   
parents assured her that she was just paranoid after years of hiding from others... 

So when her family went to meet the other feliniods Sonako stayed in the car, she remembers the   
suspense, before the loud sound of gunfire confirmed her fears, she felt her family's lives just snuffed   
out like candles. She had shoved a hat over her ears before fleeing into the thin forest separating the   
warehouse from New Orleans~~ 

At the time Sonako had thought herself some kind of psychic, but she knew that she had heard of   
the feliniods murderers on the news just previous, the government had rewarded them for their first   
kills and had given them a licence to do so again! She wept once more for the loss of her family. 

~~ From then on Sonako had lived in an old run down house that no-one had touched for over a   
century, it smelt like old mothball and decay but it was better than trying to live on the streets. She   
worked delivering papers and cleaning, this didn't earn much but it was enough for schooling and   
whatever she couldn't afford she could steal.~~ 

Sonako then remembered the time at the age of 8 when she went to the park to try making   
friends... 

~~ Sonako had disguised her ears with her brand new hat that she had been saving up for, this had   
brought her confidence so she hit the local park in search of companionship, she was lonely and time   
for a friend. Maybe if she made a really good friend she could tell them what she really was, a   
feliniod. At first everyone ignored her; these were older kids, but eventually a little boy came over to   
her... 

 

"Excuse me, why do you have weird eyes? They don't look like mine..." he asked looking closely at her   
eyes, she was a little put off at the question, "well, I don't know, I was born with them..." she   
answered, he seemed a little disappointed with this answer but he still invited her to play tag with his   
friends, Sonako accepted this invite enthusiastically. Sonako had enjoyed playing tag, until her hat   
flew off and everyone saw her for what she was. She was chased from the park, that night she took   
the long rout 'home'.~~ 

That was the day she gave up on friends... even when people couldn't see hear ears or tail she didn't   
fit in... She was an albino, very pale with long strait white hair and her eyes were silver pools   
without their pupils. Sonako was very solitary and had spent most of her time drawing or playing any   
instrument available to her at the time...   
She had concentrated very hard on keeping her grades up and not drawing unnecessary attention to   
herself. At the age of 12 Sonako had decided that she would go to university at all costs! She had   
thought that if she worked and studied hard enough that maybe she would end up in a government   
position and then she might be able to make a difference! This little ambition had led her to the   
White Valley University of New Orleans. 

~~White Valley University was an elite academy for the tailless, one had to be well mannered and   
rich to even earn a glance from the headmaster. Sonako's only chances at attending this school was   
the scholarship that she had one, and even with the scholarship her chances had been slim, for she   
had next to no money and a tail. But she had been determined, with her scholarship and a newish   
outfit she met with the principal. After looking at her grades he had accepted her into the school, she   
had her suspicions that he did this for publicity, but that didn't matter to her. ~~ 

Sonako shivered at the thought of first arriving at the school... 

~~ Sonako had packed her few possessions into a bag and left the old rundown house for what   
turned out to be the last time. She had walked up the hill, the path to the school was 2 1/5 KMs, and   
as she came towards it she felt an overwhelming sense of dread. White Valley was surrounded by   
large black fences which could easily keep people out, or in. waiting for the looming horror movie   
gates to open Sonako scanned the grounds, the place looked like an ancient insane asylum.~~ 

Getting into that school had been the greatest achievement of her life!   
~~Sonako shared a dorm with 5 other girls, they left her alone, which was fantastic, after living and   
studying at White Valley for just over 2 year, the days were reasonably routine. They would study   
every week day, then they would spend the evenings after class in the lounge, the other 5 girls would   
do their various little things, most of the time they would gossip or argue about the boys, while   
Sonako would sit in her corner of the living room, drawing, reading or playing music. But on Friday   
night and Saturday the 5 other girls would go off to party, leaving the dorm to Sonako, she would   
usually stay inside on these days being herself, her ears and tail in plain view. Then the girls would   
return on Sunday and leave the whole day to recuperation to start the cycle again. ~~ 

Now Sonako recalled last week's incident… 

~~it was almost the end of Sonako's 3rd year at white Valley, it was freezing with only 1 week til   
Christmas, her dorm was gathered in their allotted living room as usual. Sonako sat with a heavy   
coat wrapped around her covering her ears and tail, the coat also protected her from the cold   
(bonus) she was just daydreaming while the other girls chattered away about boys and their holiday   
plans. Sonako's ears pricked up when the subject on their conversation changes, now they were   
discussing Felinoids… her blood began to boil when the names started, the most popular name for   
her kind was 'the mutants'. She was trying to block out their harsh words, really she was. 

 

"where do they come from…?" "their sooo freaky!!" "do you think they're from another   
planet?" "no, I bet they were made in test tubes!" 

Sonako couldn't contain her rage any longer ,before she knew it she was on her feet, fist shaking by   
her sides. "WE WERE BORN,NOT MADE, AND WE DID NOT COME FROM ANOTHER PLANET,   
YOU HEARTLESS, TAILLESS MONSTERS!"   
she screamed, tears on frustration and hurt running down   
her face. Her coat fell slowly to the floor, revealing her ears and tail, one of the girls fainted, the   
others just stared on in horror.~~ 

 

Sonako had know even then that this had been the worst mistake of her life! 

~~next thing she knew she was being chased out of the school by an angry mob of tailless, if she had   
more motive and there had been less of them she would have fought them, but there was to many.   
She hadn't any time to grab her things so she was banished into the cold with nothing but the thin   
PJ's on her back. 

 

Sonako had returned to the old house she once lived in, but it had been replaced by apartment   
building~~ 

 

Word had quickly spread of her, so there was no chance of getting a job so she lived under the   
bridge in the park, she found a small alcove that was slightly sheltered from the wind, it wasn't a   
great place to live but it was the best that she could find. 

It had been a whole week since then, a whole week since having a bed, food, warm clothes and a   
place to call home. Sonako was on her last legs, she had started shaking uncontrollably on the   
second night, she may have caught pneumonia from having to wear her PJ's that were drenched by   
the snow and morning dew for so long without warmth. 

Tomorrow was Christmas day, so she prayed to whatever would listen, God, Ka, Gan, Fate, Destiny,   
the stars… she begged for the only gift that could help her, change, whether that meant death or   
salvation she didn't care, as long as it wasn't another day of cold solitude and an empty stomach.   
Eventually her tears dried and she fell asleep, awaiting her fate.


End file.
